walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kameyoko Itokawa
Kameyoko is a Walfas character created by Mr-Wang, via KirbyM's Create.swf program. She is a based around a mad scientist persona, and is noted as one of Mr. Wang's favorite OC's to feature in his comics. 'Concept' Name Her given name means something along the lines of "Ocean Tortoise Child." Tortoises are symbols of longevity in Japan, although the name has more simple applications due to it being the name of a tortoise-like Kappa. The surname "Itokawa" is in reference to a popular Japanese rocket scientist, who went by the name of Hideo Itokawa. Appearance Kameyoko is depicted having long, teal-green hair, a Kappa's cap, and a green coat, which, according to her profile, "holds no limit to what it contains." Presumably, she keeps all sorts of gadgets and parts with her at all times to fuel her scientific interests. She also has a peculiar set of eyeware, a cross between goggles and glasses. Create.swf labels them as "Stylish Glasses." Personality Kameyoko has been noted as an oddity and eccentric even among the very technologically advanced Kappa. She's very cocky and self-assured about her specialties, so much so as disregarding her fellow Kappa's opinions regarding the controversy in her experiments. She has a degree of apparent sadism, as noted in her comic profile, and in the background depicting a room in her lab contained several organs, bloodied objects, several inhumane instruments, and even a bloodied skeleton lying on the table. Although humorously enough, there is also a Spartan Laser from Halo sitting in there as well, and she's shown using this against Marisa Kirisame in the former's comic profile, defiantly proclaiming "Magic? Bitch, please!" while firing the laser against Marisa's counter Master Spark. Ironically enough, Kameyoko is an atheist but has something of a god complex due to the flexibility science has over magic and other supernatural phenomena, and since it has a clear explanation, she believes it to be better. There are times where she likes to proclaim she is "playing God" with her experimenting. Kameyoko still has some redeeming traits, as she does appreciate good hardworking folk, and despite constant scolding and teasing, she genuinely cares for her Kappa friends, such as Ayano Anzai. She also implied that she has genuine romantic feelings for Rikako Asakura, though "science comes first." In spite of said genuine feeling, Kameyoko is still extremely prideful of her mastery of science, and is willing to let anyone and anything know that. During an intermission in the Gensokyo Olympics, Kameyoko taunted Rikako after the latter said she could do well in a Science Olympics event, and Kameyoko defiantly claimed she would be the one to win such an event. Though who really is the best scientist is still up to debate, Kameyoko was beaten up offscreen by Rikako as the argument escalated. Kameyoko does have some sane moments, such as the time she criticizes Ayano for believing she could mate with Nitori and produce a baby. Although she hates it when used in periods of laziness, and even occasionally scolds Nitori Kawashiro for it, Kameyoko's not too above the influence when it comes to playing video games, an activity which serves as one of the very few common grounds of the Kappa trio. Relationships Ayano Anzai - '''Arguably Kameyoko's best friend, considering that Kameyoko hardly makes friends. Kameyoko often teases the teenage Kappa about her crush on Nitori Kawashiro, though she's also quick to scold her for any apparent acts of stupidity, laziness, or irresponsibility. Kameyoko sometimes lectures Ayano as well, but mostly has no idea what she's talking about. Despite belittling her, Kameyoko always seems to be willing to help Ayano and provide assistance when she asks, the most notable case being where she wanted her to use science to see what a hypothetical child between Ayano and Nitori would look like. '''Rikako Asakura - The relationship between these two scientists is nothing short of complicated. After finding Rikako one day, and noting how kindred spirits of science were incredibly rare in Gensokyo, Kameyoko offered her residence inside her laboratories, what she considered a haven for science. Rikako agreed, and the two essentially became roommates. Over time, Kameyoko grew quite interested in her new associate, in more ways than one. Rikako was not only a talented scientist, but also apparently on par with Kameyoko's tastes for a spouse. Kameyoko and Rikako would soon enter a "relationship," however, as discovered by Ayano Anzai, the whole pairing is a facade on both sides: Kameyoko and Rikako wanted to get close to each other to learn each others secrets as scientists, hoping to remain in their self-perceived images as the number one scientist in Gensokyo. Neither of them know the other is attempting to deceive them with the exact same goals in mind. 'Nitori Kawashiro '- Despite Nitori's name being spread around quite a bit, she hardly appears in person to Kameyoko, thus the latter does not think highly of the former. As evidenced by an early comic by Mr-Wang (although a contuation of said comic is questionable), Nitori apparently seems to give Kameyoko projects to work on, though the scientist seems very frustrated with the engineer's dedication towards work, as Nitori apparently is more focused on playing Team Fortress 2 than paying attention to work, including projects she herself ordered out. Kameyoko often scolds Nitori for setting a bad example, and wishes she would work harder. When it comes to said scolding however, Kameyoko is usually more successful with Ayano than Nitori. Trivia *Kameyoko says she has been housing Rikako Asakura in her labs for quite a while. She noted that they met after Rikako was "done with some adventure." It could be implied that Rikako has been staying with Kameyoko since after the events of Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream (Touhou 3), and serves as a humorous explaination for her absence in the future of the Touhou series. *Despite the fact she knows that gods such as Kanako Yasaka exist (not to mention the Moriya Shrine being in close proximity to Youkai Mountain), Kameyoko still seems to proclaim herself as an atheist. Category:Mr-Wang